Becoming
by Viduus
Summary: Master of Death Harry...Oh no... So much more...
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Lily felt wonderful, which was unusual of late, she'd risen early, showered got ready for the day had breakfast then found she couldn't stop, she was just so full of energy so she decided to spending the morning cleaning the house… which she did.

James was just rising as she finished cleaning, so she made them both a light lunch, after which she decided she would have a little time to herself sitting in the sunshine reading the new charms book she'd picked up just yesterday.

James was still hung over from the previous night's drinking after work with the boys, so lunch was a quiet affair. Finishing her lunch quickly, she left him alone to recover.

Grabbing her book, she settled into her favourite chair in front of the window where the sun was warming and welcoming… but she just couldn't settle or concentrate for more than a minute at a time… she needed to do something… What!... maybe change the furniture around, yip, that's it that's what needs doing.

This kept Lily busy for the rest of the afternoon, moving all the living room around and then changing the bedrooms about, finally as darkness closed in she felt satisfied… everything was ready so she sat herself down and James who was finally getting a little colour back into his face made her a sandwich and a hot cup of tea… Yes, all was good with her world.

With everything she'd been doing today she'd completely missed the slow onset of labour as her body prepared itself to give birth but has she sat there quietly drinking her tea there was no mistaking the pain she was feeling right now, nor the gathering puddle of water between her legs…" James… I think my water just broke" she cried…

"What… are you sure? You didn't just pee" he replied hopefully.

"I'm sure but you're welcome to check if you don't believe me" she responded indignantly…

Lily raised and rolled her eyes heavenward as James came over then bent down and took a sniff… "yip, definitely not pee" was his professional determination.

Lily just shook her head and whacked him one across the back of his before he could get out of range.

"Come on, let's get you into bed and then I'll floo Pomfrey" said James.

Pomfrey wasted no time with kicking the irritating James from the room and getting Lily checked over.

A change had also occurred outside, with no sign of what had been a beautiful sunny day remaining, night had taken over and storm clouds now hung low overhead shutting out what meagre lights the stars above could provide, making the atmosphere thick with humidity… and magic…

The only relief from the dark came in the form of silver lightening which rippled with power over the face of the black clouds showing the landscape below with strobe like affect making the manor and grounds appear to be a scene from an old-fashioned movie show. If anyone had been standing there watching they would have noticed the tempo of the lightening slowly increasing as if it was gathering power like an orchestra slowly building towards a crescendo.

Inside the bedroom, Lily was not happy, after 12 hours of labour she'd had enough, she was now sure her first child just didn't want to be born. Slowly though, as if in tune with the storm outside the pains too started to increase their frequency, to peak, it was now time, the child was coming… a head crested… an arm… then another then quickly in a final rush he was there… a quick clearing of the mouth and a prick of his heel, the newborns first gasped intake of air announced its arrival into the world.

Simultaneously with the child's first breath the sky lit up, a mighty surge discharged into the earth circling the entire manor, the very air itself crackled… the house thrummed, from the power surrounding it… silver lightening flicked across every surface and as Pomfrey laid the child on his mother's stomach his eyes shot open and the power discharged in a pulse of magic the swept across the land and putting the three adults into a mild stupor from their proximity.

Muggles and Wizards being to wrapped up in their own affairs never noticed the wave of magic flowing across the land and passing through them but every other race took note and turned briefly towards the centre of the pulse silently acknowledging his arrival…

Three objects also glowed with power and vanished without any fuss as the pulse hit them, a cloak and a wand from Hogwarts and a stone set in a gold ring from beneath a shack in Little Hangleton, with the latter several nasty hex's that the ring had been layered with instantly failed and a black mist was forced from the it screaming and struggling as it slowly faded to nothing…

Back at the manor a folded cloak overlaid with a wand through a ring appeared on top of the child before being absorb into his body welcoming their master's earthly avatar, once again the pale rider, Death walked the earth and this time his name was Harry James Potter…


	2. Chapter 2

Awakening

Malfoy Manor, the home of the wealthy pure-blood Malfoy family, located in Wiltshire, England was the current base of operations for Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, much to the immense discomfort of Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy.

The main ballroom had been converted to his audience chamber where he currently sat upon his ornate throne which he felt befitted the future immortal ruler of the wizarding world. Knelt before him with his head upon the cold stone floor making his report was his potions master Severus Snape.

"My Lord, a prophecy was made earlier to Dumbledore, but I was discovered before I could hear the full content" mumbled Snape into the floor.

"Incompetence… why am I surrounded by incompetence" snarled Lord Voldemort "Crucio" he yelled hitting Snape squarely in the back and holding him under the curse… until Snape could no longer hold his scream of pain, then he released it a smile on his face… "Now, tell me what you heard Severus" whispered the Dark Lord.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..." gasped Snape while still trying to regain his breath.

"Who made this prophecy, Severus and do you believe it to be a true prophecy" Voldemort queried

"Sybil Trelawney made the prophecy. She is the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney and yes I believe it to be a true prophecy, My Lord" replied Snape having regained his breath and returned to his position kneeling at his Lord's feet.

Lord Voldemort was silent for a moment before hissing "I want to know who will meet this prophecy, find them all, Severus, find them all… go now, and do not fail me again…"

With a silent sigh of relief, Severus quickly removed himself from the room, keen to be away and about this new task for his Lord

...

Months later….

The house and immediate surrounds where Harry lived were slowly awakening as dawn arrived, long shadows steadily shortening as the sun rose above the trees and hills. The wildlife was awakening with the new day to start their daily efforts to find food, finish raising their young and generally just to survive before winter was upon them.

Harry was no different. The increasing light sneaking around the closed curtains in his room brought him out of a deep sleep to a light doze and then his green eyes opened to see a new day. He murmured happily to himself as he waited for his parents to awake and start their daily routine.

Harry had been born at 8:15am on the 31st July, 1980 following what was now recognised as the worse thunderstorm in recorded history. He was now 15 months old and was growing steadily. He'd taken his first steps at 9 months old and was now the terror of the household, as he was into anything and everything if you weren't watching. His current favourite pastime was climbing the trees in the garden whenever he could get away from his watchful mum, Lily, who live in fear of him falling.

Lily walked quietly into the room and saw Harry was awake and watching her as she approached. She reached into the cot and lifted Harry out and rubbed her nose on his belly. As she got him ready for the day, she quietly talked about nothing in particular, just a mum talking to her baby so they knew they were safe and loved. As Lily was talking, Harry had been listening seriously and clapped his hands laughing when she'd finished, then she took him downstairs for breakfast, Harry sitting happily on her hip.

Harry had a delightful day as usual with his mum, eating, playing in the garden, flying in a circle on his tethered toy broom just above the soft grass. At the end of the day, James arrived home from work and scooped his son up, happy to be home for the night. After kissing Lily hello, he got changed and got down on the floor to play with Harry before dinner, a simple family affair which was enjoyed by all.

After dinner, Lily put Harry to bed and read him a story, he'd had a full exhausting day and it didn't take long for him to doze off… Lily slipped quietly out the door to have a wine and some adult time with James while they waited for Peter, he was going to be babysitting for them so they could attend the final part of the Samhain ritual with the Longbottoms.

The night had turned black, with few street lights and a moon which was a waxing crescent as if in tune with the seasons and beginning a new cycle. It was perfect cover for the two men walking up the lane. They paused, seemingly in front of an empty field. The short one passed a slip of paper to the taller one who read it and smiled. As a cottage appeared in front of him, he strode forward and pushed open the gate. As he stepped through, he felt the wards wash over him and knew the occupants would know they had visitors. With a flick of his wrist, his wand appeared in his hand. Moments later, anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards were up.

Inside, James had been refilling their glasses when he felt he wards activate. He looked up from refilling the glasses and looked out of the kitchen window and immediately went into a panic. "Lily, quick get Harry and go, Peter has betrayed us. Voldemort is coming up the path. Grab Harry and go, I'll hold him off as best as I can" he yelled as he reached for his wand and prepared to defend his family.

Lily leapt up and headed upstairs for Harry, as behind her the furniture morphed into a veritable menagerie of dangerous creatures ready to defend their home. As she reached the top landing, the front door exploded inwards behind her, showering the inside of the house with a deadly cone of splinters.

James, still preparing his defences, was hit in the left shoulder by one of the larger pieces so forcefully it nearly went all the way though. Luckily the remainder that came his way were much smaller and mostly slowed by his clothing, they didn't penetrate too deeply, though he still ended up looking like a pin cushion. He was still trying to get his head around the pain in his shoulder when Voldemort strode through the doorway. Trying to gain a little time to pull himself together he sent his menagerie to attack Voldemort.

Voldemort simply laughed as a nine-tailed fire whip emerged from his wand and obliterated them without working up a sweat. Once finished, he turned to James "How you ever managed to escape me so often is beyond me, but not this time." he sneered. "Avada Kedarva" he intoned as the green of the killing curse surged from his wand to hit James in the face. "One down, two to go" he hissed as he turned towards the stairs.

...

Meanwhile Far, Far Away…

Death was… well happy, that is if Death one of the few truly immortal essences that existed could ever be said to be happy. After all, it wasn't like it was a totally emotionless being, just indifferent. It was when you stopped to think about it a truly ancient being, one which had come into existence simultaneously with the birth of the multiverse and had literally been there and done everything there was to do in every body it could do them in over and over again… so just indifferent… most of the time anyway…

Leaving the vast majority of its awareness to carry on automatically sifting and shuttling the souls of the departed across the entire multiverse on to their next great adventure for better or worse, it re-focused the minute part its consciousness, which had been attending the transfer of several billion souls simultaneously, an event which had been required by the destruction of the planet Alderaan by some emperor or other. With that thought it smiled to itself. An avatar was already in place to deal that little problem, but all in good time, first things first. It put the emperor from its mind and redirected its attention to the state of the three thousand nine hundred and fifty-six new avatars scattered throughout the multiverse that where nearly ready and hummed softly to itself and focused… yes… there. It could feel the threads of life had strengthened enough for them to survive contact with the minute portion of itself it would infuse them with. It was time for a little fun… reaching out it strengthened the link and pushed…

…

Lily heard the killing curse behind her and then silence. As she burst through the door into Harry's room, she heard footsteps on the stairs as Voldemort came up towards them. Harry was still asleep as she picked him up and spun on her heel. Nothing happened, "Damn" she cried. She grabbed the emergency portkey and spoke the activation phase "Help us Obi Wan". Again nothing, "Fuck" she sobbed as she returned the slowly waking Harry to his cot and turned to face Voldemort…

Voldemort smirked as he walked through the door, wand at the ready. "So nice of you to wait for me" he hissed "now step aside" ...

"Never, I'll never step aside for the likes of you" she yelled…

"Not unexpected, but you can't say I didn't try. "Avada Kedarva" he intoned and again the killing curse surged forth and Lilly dropped to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut. "Pathetic… not worthy of my time", he said to himself quietly, "Now for you little one, then I'll be on my way to the Longbottoms". He kicked Lily out of the way and stepped forward to loom over the cot and raised his wand. "Avada Kedarva" he yelled putting his focus and power behind the command, just in case….

Harry had been slowly waking with the noise and confusion going on around him. He was laying there quietly on his back as Voldemort stood over him. As the killing curse left Voldemort's wand Harry opened his eyes and reached out with his hand. His eyes still seemed to brighten and age, as though the glow of the curse was shining in them. He then grabbed the curse…

Voldemort couldn't believe what he was seeing. The child had just reached out and grabbed his curse, his killing curse and as he watched, the child blinked and a cheeky smile spread across his face. It was a face with eyes that looked ancient and were glowing with power. The smile continued to extend into a grin showing teeth that were slowly sharpening into a set of teeth a great white would be proud of. Voldemort shivered…

Before Voldemort could react, Harry's hand opened and the curse was thrown back at him with so much additional power that as it stuck him, it completely disintegrated his body. His clothes and wand simply dropped to the floor in a pile …

Peter Pettigrew, who had been sneaking up the stairs to watch his master in action was shocked to see him dispatched by the child. He slipped into the room and picked up Voldemort's wand. As he raised his head, he looked straight into Harry's eyes. He squeaked in terror at sight of those glowing orbs staring quietly back at him and those ever-sharpening teeth set behind that silent grin. He couldn't help it he wet himself. He fled the house, there was no way he was going to be hanging around. He wanted to get well away from here…

It was November 2nd, 1981 the day the English called 'All Soul's Day' but the Mexicans perhaps more correctly termed it "Dia de Los Muertos" or 'The Day of the Dead'… and he was awoken…


End file.
